Defining Moments
by LyricalSinger
Summary: This is a collection of 20 drabbles in response to the "Defining Moments" drabble challenge as appears on Whimsical Wanderings. Chapter 20: A Better Way.
1. Chapter 1

Challenge 16 - Going Meta. The challenge was "choose a fan fiction posted on The Heart of Camelot, then write a drabble that is inspired by it." I was inspired by MoonFox's wonderful story "So Loved" (particularly the scene with Merlin and Mithian in the garden), and so this one is for her. I also combined this with a word challenge to use the words "elude", "death-defying" and "chrysanthemum" and have the action take place in a garden.

Beta'ed, as always, by the wonderful sarajm.

* * *

The Time is Now

Merlin made his way along the castle hallways and outside towards the gardens to meet Mithian. Nemeth's gardens had once been the envy of the neighbouring kingdoms, but Morgana had put an end to that, as she had so many things.

The fact that she eluded capture rankled him. As the young warlock made his way along the once-beautiful garden paths and viewed the destruction, he couldn't help but wish that he'd been privileged enough to have seen the flower beds in their prime. While the outlines of the various sections of the garden were still evident, the plants themselves had been trampled, their roots exposed to the harsh sun and drying winds. It was enough to bring tears to Merlin's eyes.

Merlin looked up and, glimpsing Mithian sitting in the distance, made a death-defying decision – he was going to tell her everything. Merlin had travelled to Nemeth as part of Arthur's entourage, and since their arrival a few days earlier the young man had been able to watch Mithian quite closely. He loved the princess, and her conduct over the past few days had made it clear to him that he could trust her with his deepest secrets.

Her kindness, her intelligence and, more importantly, her love, had instilled a sense a calm in Merlin; a feeling that was so precious to him, especially considering the confrontation he'd just had with Arthur.

After enjoying a lovely picnic, Mithian suggested they take a walk around the ruined garden. They meandered along the paths arm-in-arm, Merlin listening as the princess spoke of the garden's previous delights. When they paused beside one of the devastated rose beds, Merlin glanced at his companion and thought, _now is the time to show her what I truly am._

Mithian's eyes grew round as Merlin stretched his hand out and, with a whispered incantation he encouraged the rose bush to repair itself and put forth several blooms. Then, as he put forth more power, the enchantment travelled from tree to bush to plant. Trees began to rejuvenate broken limbs and bushes righted themselves and bloomed like it was the middle of summer. The smaller plants changed from dull brown to light green as their tiny leaves unfurled.

As the garden renewed itself under the healing magic, a look of wonder appeared on Mithian's face. Her eyes were bright with joy and a smile turned up the corners of her oh-so-kissable lips.

"Merlin, this is … amazing," she said.

Merlin grinned at his love and then gave her a quick wink. Cupping his hands, he breathed an incantation into his palms. A sudden flash of golden light appeared from between his entwined fingers and then all was calm once again.

Merlin gazed over at Mithian, a look of hesitance on his face, before he opened his hands. Lying there, its petals perfectly formed, was a single chrysanthemum of the palest pink, with dark green leaves.

Mithian's eyes travelled from the flower to Merlin's face.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"It's for you," responded Merlin as he took the flower and gently tucked it into one of the elaborate braids that held her hair off her face.

While they both knew that the time had come for a serious discussion, the Princess and the Warlock took a few moments to stand amongst the flowers and simply enjoy each other's presence. The world could wait a few more moments.


	2. Chapter 2

First Challenge: In The Beginning: _Share a childhood memory from the perspective of any character you choose._

* * *

She may be Queen, but she was still the daughter of a blacksmith. As she made her way through the Lower Town, she smiled to herself.

"Gwen?" queried Elyan.

"Listen," she said. "What do you hear?"

Knowing that she didn't mean the babble of voices or the snorting of the pigs nearby, Elyan stepped to the side to avoid being trampled and closed his eyes. _What does she mean?_ he wondered, as he closed his eyes and began to really listen to the noises surrounding them.

Then he heard it, and his face split with a grin. Opening his eyes to meet the steady gaze of his sister, Elyan laughed and said, "The blacksmith's stall. That's what you heard!"

Gwaine, who had been accompanying Gwen and Elyan, stared at the siblings like they were crazy. Who couldn't help but hear the rhythmic _clang, clang, clang_ of mallet hitting softened steel?

"Well, of _course_ that's what she heard, Elyan. You'd have to be deaf not to notice it!"

Gwen grinned at the dark-haired knight and said, "Ah, Gwaine, you don't understand. Elyan and I grew up to that rhythm. It was always there, in the background; the clanging was the sound of our lives. It's been a long time since I actually listened to the music of the forge."

Turning back to Elyan, she said, "Do you remember when I told Father I wanted to learn how to make a knife? He didn't laugh at me; no, instead he brought me to the forge and taught me everything I needed to know to make a knife. It was a little lopsided, but we used it for years to chop vegetables. I was so proud!"

"So was he," Elyan responded as he placed his arm around Gwen's shoulders. "So was he."


	3. Shades of Grey

Fifth Challenge: Shades of Grey - _Choose a character that is considered "evil" on the show and give them a redeeming quality._

* * *

Nimueh cursed as she stared into the water. She wasn't sure how, but Arthur had escaped the caves and obviously with the Mortaeus flower, for Merlin was still alive as well.

In frustration, Nimueh growled lowly and slapped at the water that filled the bowl, causing the vision to disappear in the ripples that formed at her actions. Once again her plans had been thwarted.

Gathering up her small bag, Nimueh stormed out of the cave towards the copse of trees where her horse was tied. As she neared the animal, her attention was captured by the sound of rustling in the bushes nearby. It was a quiet noise, almost inaudible, but it was enough to cause Nimueh to push her way through the underbrush to see if she could locate the source of the rustling.

It didn't take long before she came across a small hedgehog. The tiny animal was injured; one of its front legs was bloody and the paw appeared to have been almost bitten off completely.

"Hush, little one," cooed Nimueh as she leaned down and gently grasped the hedgehog in her hands. "What happened to you?"

The tiny mammal looked at her with large, brown eyes and tried to curl in on itself. Nimueh softly ran a finger across its head, behind its ears, and said, "Don't worry; I'll see you right."

Then with a whispered word and a flash of gold, the hedgehog's wound was healed. Placing the animal back on the ground near a large, juicy worm, Nimueh smiled at the little creature as he munched on his lunch.

"You must be more careful, little one," she said, before she turned back towards her horse and her plans for vengeance.


	4. Prelude to Darkness

**Second Challenge: Prelude to Darkness**  
 _Write about a positive experience Uther might've had with magic before Arthur was conceived._

* * *

The marriage ceremony would be held on the last day of the mid-winter festival.

Uther wanted everything to be perfect for his beloved Ygraine. She deserved light and flowers and the warm sun of summer, but that could not be. He was, after all, King of Camelot and he spent the months from the first flowers and the first snowfall travelling across his kingdom consolidating his hold on the land and securing his place in the minds of his people.

So, they would marry in the cold of winter. Ygraine had gone out of her way to assure her bridegroom that it didn't matter when the ceremony was held. All that she cared about was that she was marrying the kindest and most loving man she had ever met; she was marrying her soulmate. Of what consequence was it if there were no roses at the ceremony, or if her gown was made of wool rather than silk? Did she not love the aroma of spruce, and had her love not gifted her with a beautiful cloak make of pure white rabbit skin?

Still, Uther fretted until he had an idea. A quick discussion with Gaius and soon the physician was scouring his books of magic to see if he could provide a solution to Uther's request.

The day arrived and as Ygraine was walked into the Great Hall on the arm of her brother Tristan, her eyes moistened and her face held a look of surprise. The room was filled with flowers: roses and tulips, carnations and ivy spilled from tubs, adorned the windowsills and wrapped around the columns.

"It's beautiful," whispered Ygraine as she placed her hand in Uther's.

"No more beautiful than you," answered Uther, as he kissed her knuckles.

Glancing around, Uther caught Gaius' eye and sent him a smile and nod in thanks.


	5. An Honest Confession

Sixth Challenge: An Honest Confession: _Have one character admit a previously hidden truth to another in a way that never happened on the show._

A/N: Many thanks to MoonFox who help me refine the plot of this one.

* * *

Arthur and Gwaine reined in their horses at the top of the rise. In the distance stood their destination; a tall, grey, imposing castle that was home to King Ranulf.

King Ranulf was a contemporary of Uther and the two men held many of the same beliefs and attitudes. Arthur had been negotiating with Ranulf in an attempt to renew the trade agreement that had stood between the two kingdoms for the past ten years. The old king had finally agreed to meet with Arthur and it was Arthur's sincere hope that this meeting would allow them to finalize the agreement.

But there was one fly in the ointment.

Looking over at his friend, Arthur sighed. He would have preferred to have Sir Leon with him during these negotiations, but as Leon was presently patrolling the border that was not possible.

"Gwaine," said Arthur. "King Ranulf, he's … well … he has very firm beliefs about what is appropriate and if he knew that my second in these negotiations was a commoner, these talks would be over before they'd even begun. So please, don't do or say anything that may upset Ranulf. I know this isn't fair, but this trade agreement is too important to risk it being scuttled by an untimely comment."

Gwaine gave Arthur a wry smile once he had finished his speech. "Don't worry; I know how to handle men like Ranulf. If he wants a noble, then that's what he'll get."

"Gwaine," said Arthur in a warning tone.

"Remember I once told you that my father fought for King Caerleon?" continued Gwaine. "What I didn't mention was that besides being a soldier, my father was of a noble family. I know what Ranulf will expect to see, and I promise I'll be on my best, and noblest, behaviour. I would never embarrass you or Camelot."

Arthur stared at the dark-haired knight in shock. "You're a _noble_? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Do you think better of me, now that you know I'm a noble?" asked Gwaine seriously.

"Of course not," said Arthur, indignant at Gwaine's implication.

"And that's why, Arthur. I want to be respected for _who_ I am, not _what_ I am. Now let's get going; the sooner we arrive, the sooner we can sign the agreement and return home!"


	6. Claiming Kin

**Eighth Challenge: Claiming Kin -** _Invent a previously unknown family member for one of the knights and write a drabble about that character._

* * *

Percival was in charge of a small contingent of newly-appointed knights ordered to ride the border to ensure that King Lot had not been encroaching into Camelot's lands.

A week into the patrol and things had been going well. Lot was keeping to his own lands and the small villages they passed through had all enjoyed a bountiful summer and were getting ready to start bringing in the harvest. Percival was well-pleased with his group of knights; though young, they had all worked together extremely well.

They were approaching the final village on their trip when a voice called out from the field, "Percival? Is that you?"

Hearing his name, Percival reined in his horse and looked around to see who had spoken. A young, blond woman suddenly came racing towards him calling, "Percival! I can't believe it!"

"Krista?" said Percival in shock as he leapt from his horse and threw his reins towards Gwaine, who had been riding at his side. The slight young woman threw herself at Percival, who caught her up in a tight hug. "It _is_ you!" he murmured into her hair.

Gwaine watched the goings-on in amazement. Who was this pretty girl who seemed to know Percival _very_ well? He was just about to speak, when Percival gently placed the girl on the ground, turned to his friend and said, "Gwaine, this is my cousin Krista, whom I haven't seen since we were about twelve years old!"

"Percival, do you have time to have a meal with us?" asked Krista. "Your friend is welcome as well. I would love for you to meet my husband and son. Please say yes!"

Percival grinned at Krista. "There is nothing I'd like more. Just let me get my men settled."

Not two hours later, Percival found himself enjoying a meal surrounded by new-found family. It was a dream come true.


	7. Puppy Love

**14th Challenge: Puppy Love:** _Write about one of the character's very first crushes, making the object of that infatuation a character of your own invention._

* * *

Morgana was a kind and loving child who doted on her friends and absolutely adored her father, Gorlois.

He was the bravest and best man she knew and could do no wrong in her eyes. Even at the advanced age of eight, she knew no one would ever replace Gorlois as the most important person in her life.

That is, until the day _he_ arrived at their household. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a shock of thick auburn curls and work-roughened hands. He was quick to smile and had a laugh that drew you in.

His name was Durwin and his father, Alfred, was their new blacksmith. Durwin was apprentice to his father and though he was only fourteen years old, he already had the beginnings of the muscles that would serve a blacksmith well.

The first time Morgana saw Durwin, he was helping his father set up the forge. She had been walking past when she heard him laugh at something his father had said, and to her it seemed like the angels sang. She was so enthralled that she didn't pay attention to where she was putting her feet and tripped over a pile of stores that young Durwin had not yet put away.

Seeing the cute little girl fall, he rushed over, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he raised the girl up and helped her brush the dirt from her hands and dress. "Are you all right? This was completely my fault; I shouldn't have left those things there."

Morgana blinked at the young man standing at her side and with reddening cheeks whispered, "I'm fine; truly."

"Well, if you're sure you're all right," responded Durwin, "then I must get back to work." With a slight wave, Durwin left the girl and returned to the forge.

Morgana floated her way back towards the house and on entering, nearly walked into one of their servants.

"My goodness, Morgana," said the woman. "You should be more careful. You could have been injured."

"Nothing bad can happen to me today, Kara," responded Morgana with a dreamy smile. "I just met the man I'm going to marry."


	8. Tokens of the Past

**18th Challenge: Tokens of the Past:** _Write about an artifact or heirloom that has been passed down through the generations. Just make sure it's of your own creation, not something we already saw on the show._

* * *

Merlin was in his room, pouring over his book of magic when he heard Gaius call. Many years had passed since he first received the book, but the warlock knew there was still so much he had to learn, so any spare moment he could find was spent studying and practicing the spells inscribed in the book.

"Yes, Gaius?" asked Merlin as he bounced down the stairs from his room to the large central chamber.

"Come here, my boy, and sit down," said Gaius from where he was already seated at the table.

Once the young man was seated across from him, Gaius reached over and placed a fabric-wrapped object in the middle of the table. "Merlin," said the physician, "you've been my apprentice for … well, forever it seems. While I can never take the place of Balinor, I hope you know that I love you and look on you as my son."

Gaius' words, while not a surprise, touched Merlin deeply, but also concerned him. "Is everything all right, Gaius? You're not ill, are you?"

Gaius chuckled, "No Merlin; everything is fine. It's simply that I want to give this to you," he added as he pushed the wrapped object towards Merlin.

Merlin slowly opened the wrapping to find a tanned leather bag which held a collection of small dispensing spoons, two sharp blades with horn handles and a couple of miniscule boxes with hinged lids and tiny clasps.

"This was my first collection of medical tools. It was given to me by my teacher when I was about your age. I realize you are destined to be much more than just a physician, but I thought that these tools would come in useful, no matter where life leads you. I gift them to you with love and in the hope that you never need to use them."

Merlin returned everything to the bag and then, teary-eyed, looked over at his mentor and said in a heartfelt tone, "I don't know what to say, Gauis, except _thank you_. I will treasure these and keep them with me, always."

"You are most welcome, son," responded Gaius as he reached out and patted the young man's hand.


	9. Off on Vacation

**Ninth Challenge: Off on Vacation:** _Write a canon era drabble in which one of the characters takes a holiday from Camelot. Where do they go and what do they do?_

* * *

Sir Leon had been a Knight of Camelot for what seemed like forever. Over the years he had risen through the ranks until Arthur had named him First Knight of the Round Table. He was proud of the role he played in supporting the King and protecting Camelot; but to be honest, after years of fighting and endless patrols, he was exhausted. He needed some time away from his duties and from Camelot.

That was why he was now in France, ensconced in his cousin's winery, drinking fine wine and enjoying meals comprised of the most incredible breads and cheeses he'd ever tasted. The weather was cooperating, the scenery was beautiful, the food amazing and the company undemanding.

Leon had always had the potential to be a connoisseur, be it about food or wine or the beauty of nature and this chance to simply lie back underneath the spreading vines and appreciate the world around him was a soothing balm to his tired body and weary soul. He knew he would have to return to Camelot and his duties soon enough – he had already been away for close to three weeks – but while that time was coming, it was not here yet. He could still enjoy some peace and quiet.

A cry of "Réveillez-vous Leon! Je veux vous montrer les nouveaux chatons" woke Leon from his impromptu nap. His cousin's youngest daughter, Marie, was standing over him bouncing on her toes with excitement. Marie was quite taken with the curly-haired knight and followed him everywhere, despite her father's pronouncement that Leon was there to relax and she should leave him alone.

Leon didn't mind; Marie was only five and had a five-year-old's curious and uncomplicated world view. If showing him some kittens would make her happy, Leon was glad to oblige.

Standing up and taking the young girl's hand, he said, "D'accord, montrez-moi les nouveaux bébés."


	10. Thwarting Destiny

**Tenth Challenge: Thwarting Destiny:** _Share an experience that might have happened in Merlin's life if he and Arthur had never met._

* * *

Kanen and his crew had been harassing the villagers of Ealdor for several months now: taking their food and ruthlessly beating anyone who objected. Hunith had tried to get Merlin to stay hidden, to avoid notice, but it was no use. He was young, he was angry and he knew he had to do something or soon Ealdor would no longer exist.

A small contingent of men had travelled to ask for help from Cenred, but he either didn't care or couldn't be bothered with a handful of people from a tiny village on the edge of his kingdom.

And so, the next time Kanan and his brigands rode into the centre of the village and demanded their due, Merlin was ready for them. As they harassed and abused poor Matthew, Merlin pushed his way past the huddled villagers and stopped in front of Kanen's horse.

"You'll only get one warning," said Merlin with as much force as he could muster. "Leave, or you will regret it."

"And what do we have here?" drawled the outlaw as he stared down at the young man. "A cat trying to prove he's a lion. Get out of the way, little kitten, before you get hurt."

Merlin simply stood quiet and still, unafraid of the threats. "Leave. Now."

Kanen gazed down at the young man with disgust. How dare this _boy_ stand up to him? He would make sure the lad regretted his words to his dying day.

With no warning, Kanen grabbed his sword and swung. At the sudden movement, Merlin leaped back, but not before he felt a burning pain across his face.

Kanen glared at the young man now sprawled on the ground, bleeding profusely from the slash that went from the edge of his left eye down his cheek towards his jaw.

"Be glad I didn't kill you, boy," snarled the brigand. Signalling to his gang, Kanen turned his horse and called, "We'll be back in a week, and your 'tribute' better be waiting, or a slash across the face will be the least of your problems."


	11. The Cup of Life

**13th Challenge: The Cup of Life:** _Come up with an idea as to what might have happened to the Cup of Life following its disappearance at the end of Series 3. You can simply locate it and explain how it got there, or you can have a particular character (original or canon or even historical) making use of it at some future time._

* * *

"And here is housed the most precious piece in the collection," said Sir Robert as he ushered his guests into a small chamber.

Sir Robert was hosting several friends for the weekend and was taking advantage of the captive audience to indulge in one of his passions – reciting his family history. His was one of the oldest families in Britain; there were documents dating back to the mid-twelfth century that detailed the family's origins in Wales. Sir Robert's fascination with the past meant that he was a proud and enthusiastic caretaker of his family's history.

In the middle of the room, set on a tall plinth and encased in glass, was a golden chalice approximately eight inches tall. The bowl was quite plain-looking, but the base was ornate, with open fretwork and intricately-carved feet. The chalice glowed in the soft, steady light of LED lights.

Gesturing his guests closer, Sir Robert continued with his tale. "This is rumoured to be the actual Cup of Life. The story goes that a small group of druids was given this Cup by Merlin, King Arthur's sorcerer, for safe-keeping. They, in turn, chose one of their own to guard the cup. It was passed down, father to son, through the generations until it finally came into my family's hands in the mid-1600s. We've kept it safe since then."

"Do you mean this is the actual Holy Grail?" asked one of the guests in disbelief.

"No one really knows," answered Sir Robert. "All I can say for certain is that my family have been the keepers of the Cup for generations, and on the passing of the Cup from father to son, we must vow that we will take whatever steps are necessary to ensure the Cup is kept safe from harm or corruption."

… _from Merlin's hands this Cup was given  
_ _And future generations now are bidden  
_ _Keep it safe for its power is of legend …_


	12. The Old Ways

**15th Challenge: The Old Ways:** _Write about at least one of the characters who happens to have magic observing one of the traditional Pagan holidays._

* * *

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Iseldir and his brother druids left their small camp to undertake their sacred duty. The Winter Solstice was upon them and the time had come to harvest the mistletoe. Iseldir, newly-named leader of their band, would be the one to climb the Sacred Oak and cut the mistletoe from where it had twined about the branches of the ancient tree. It would be his first time leading the rituals and he was feeling slightly nervous about the whole undertaking.

The group of approximately twenty men following Iseldir wound their way through the forest towards the glade where the Sacred Oak had stood for untold years. The men were all wearing robes of purest white and carrying osier baskets. Rather than carrying a basket, Iseldir had a golden knife strapped to his waist. The knife was old but well cared-for, having been passed down through the generations from one leader to the next.

The journey to the glade took less than an hour, and during that time the air was filled with the druids' chants and prayers. When they finally reached the tree, the sun was just beginning to filter through the branches, bathing the shiny green leaves of the mistletoe with a golden light that made the leaves glow.

Iseldir approached the tree, said a prayer and then, removing his boots and hitching up his robes, clambered up and began cutting lengths of mistletoe and dropping them down to his brothers to be caught in the baskets.

Once they had harvested all they needed, the druids headed back to their camp to finalize the preparations for the Winter Solstice. The return trip was very different from their arrival. This time, instead of chants and prayers, the air was filled with the joyous laughter of the men as they bantered back and forth over who would eat the most, or drink the most, at the feast to be held the next evening.

Iseldir didn't speak much on the return trip, but as he watched his brother druids laughing and chatting, he couldn't help but smile broadly. So far, he had acquitted himself well and his nerves were finally calming. He finally was beginning to feel like he could actually enjoy the festivities surrounding the Winter Solstice.


	13. Uncharted Territory

**Third Challenge: Uncharted Territory** : _Choose a character, pairing, genre or trope you've never written before and explore it!_

* * *

He had been filled with rage for so long; it was the only thing he knew. His mother was dead, killed at the hands of Uther. Oh, the King may not have been the one to strike the fatal blow, but it was his men who had hunted the woman down and executed her for the crime of being a sorceress.

Daegel had seen it all happen from his hiding place amongst the scrubby brush and fallen leaves. His mother's cries for mercy were burned into his brain. And so he grew from a scared youth into a young man filled with a fiery hatred for the King and all he held dear.

Daegel was a discontented and frustrated young man with no outlet for his rage, no way to get back at the man who had taken away his only family. That is, until he met another who felt as he did and recognized him for what he was.

How Morgana had found him, he'd never know; but he was more than willing to put his future in her hands. He would follow her every direction for she had promised him retribution. Though he was unclear how harming a mere servant would be a strike against the heart of Camelot, Daegel trusted Morgana and would do as she instructed.

Little did he realize that the heat of his anger would soon be cooled by the kindness and caring of Prince Arthur's manservant.

Regret would come later; now was the time to act.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, sarajm, whose input solved a glaring problem with this one.


	14. Crossing Paths

**11th Challenge: Crossing Paths:** _Write about an encounter between two characters who never actually met on the show._

* * *

The news of the disaster of Camlann travelled fast and Hunith was worried. She'd heard nothing from Merlin for weeks and now, with everything that had happened, her worry was quickly turning to fear.

Hunith spent her days toiling and her nights sleepless because of her restless mind. She had even taken to walking along the river in the early evenings, trying to calm her inner turmoil, but to no avail.

About a month after the fall of Camelot, Hunith was out on her usual walk. It was a lovely evening; the setting sun was low in the sky, tinging the clouds with streaks of pink. Hunith sighed deeply and sat down on a large rock that overhung the river.

Staring out over the water, her fingers ceaselessly twisting together, she didn't realize that she was not alone. Unbeknownst to her, there was an ephemeral figure standing at the edge of the treeline, keeping watch over her.

"Oh, Balinor," whispered Hunith. "I wish you could have known Merlin. He has grown to be a wonderful man. He has your eyes and your kindness … and your magic. I know it's an impossible thing to ask but I wish you had been here to teach and guide him. I am so worried for him. I keep praying that he is all right, but …" Hunith dropped her head into her trembling hands.

"Oh, Hunith," whispered the figure of Balinor. "How I miss you, my love. But do not worry, I am keeping close watch over our son and I am doing everything in my power to assist him. You raised our son to be an incredible man, Hunith. I couldn't have asked for a better heir. Rest easy."

A feeling of loving calm washed over Hunith; suddenly, she knew that everything would be all right. Standing up from her perch on the rock, she smoothed down the front of her dress and headed back to Ealdor with a light heart.

* * *

A/N: I've taken a bit of liberty with this prompt. While obviously Balinor and Hunith knew each other _before_ the show started, they never actually met _during_ the show. And it can still be an 'encounter' when only one of the participants is aware of the meeting, can't it?


	15. Fine Tuning

**12th Challenge: Fine Tuning:** _Choose one of your least favourite episodes, then use your drabble to provide a synopsis for an episode to replace it._

A/N: I struggled with this one and all credit for it seeing the light of day goes to my wonderful beta, sarajm, who "fine tuned" this and made it so much better!

* * *

One of my least-favourite episodes is "The Curse of Cornelius Sigan". I'm not completely sure why I don't particularly like this episode, though there are some elements to the original storyline that I'd keep. To each his own, right?

I would have liked to see a story along the following lines instead (and yes, I'm bringing in one of my OCs from my story "Walk Softly, Somnambulist")

 _The Time for Decisions_

Camelot is hosting a tourney and people from across the Five Kingdoms are streaming in the gates. Some are there to make their fortune; some are there to make their names; some are there to find a better life.

One man looking to improve his lot in life is Cedric. He was an opportunistic thief who hatched a plan to become Arthur's manservant when he found out that the Prince had the only key to a treasure-filled room. Since getting near it meant replacing Merlin, Cedric set about making Merlin look bad.

A young man seeking to make his name in the tourney also arrives, as part of his father's entourage. Kendrick is a kind young man seeking to step out of the shadow of his extremely talented older brother, who also happens to be a close friend to Arthur.

Being of an age Kendrick and Merlin had hit it off immediately when they'd met during one of the knight's earlier visits, and despite their differences in upbringing and status, they had quickly become friends.

When Kendrick sees how Arthur is treating Merlin, particularly in light of Cedric's obvious attempts to discredit the young servant, he takes offense on behalf of his friend. Kendrick is incensed at the abuse he sees hurled at Merlin and, realizing that Merlin will never stand up for himself against his Master, he takes a bold step. He asks Merlin to leave Camelot to become his manservant and promises to treat the young man with kindness and respect.

Could this be the death of the budding friendship between Prince and Warlock?

Merlin and Arthur are now facing difficult decisions. Will Merlin be swayed by the respect and honour Kendrick is offering? Has Cedric turned Arthur against Merlin?

How will each decide?


	16. Knocking is Overrated

**Fourth Challenge: Knocking is Overrated:** _Write about one character catching another in an awkward or potentially embarrassing situation._

* * *

Merlin raced down the castle hallways towards Leon's rooms, in a bit of a panic.

At dinner the previous evening, Arthur and Leon had been "requested" by Uther to put on a small skills demonstration for his old friend Lord Garrard and his retinue, which this time included his youngest daughter, Isabelle.

Both Arthur and Leon had appeared pleased at the royal command and had spent the rest of the evening joking about how the other man was "going down tomorrow on the field of battle, so be prepared!"

The two had planned to have a short warm-up session before Uther and the others arrived, yet Leon had failed to show. It was completely unlike the older man to miss something as important as this, so Merlin volunteered to check the Knight's rooms.

Skidding to a stop in front of Leon's door, Merlin reached out to rap on the wood. However, when his knuckles touched the heavy wooden door it swung open on silent hinges. Merlin paused in the entryway before stepping into the room. At first, he thought it was empty; but then he heard a quiet murmuring coming from behind the large screen located on the other side of the bed.

Cautiously, Merlin made his way across the room and came to a standstill at the edge of the screen. What he saw made him quickly slap his hand in front of his mouth, lest any sound escape.

He'd found Leon all right; he'd found Leon standing in front of his small mirror with a brush clutched tightly in his left hand and his right hand fiddling with several of his curls, rearranging them and ensuring that they fell _just right_. He was also quietly speaking to himself. "Good morning, Lady Isabelle. Good _morning_ , Lady Isabelle. No, no, idiot. Just bow over her hand and give her a smile."

Putting his words into practice, Leon took a step back and then proceeded to give a most courtly bow towards the mirror. That was all it took set Merlin to giggling.

"What?" gasped Leon as he quickly straightened up, threw his brush onto the nearby table and turned to face the interloper. "Oh, Merlin … um … is there a problem?" he asked, trying desperately to keep the flush from his face and his voice from cracking in embarrassment.

"You're late, Leon, and Arthur is starting to worry," responded Merlin with a grin.

"Oh, Gods!" cried the knight as he quickly brushed past Merlin, grabbed his sword and hustled from the room.

It only took a few strides for Merlin to catch up with his friend. Matching him pace for pace, Merlin glanced over at the now-stoic Knight and said, "So …. Lady Isabelle."

"Shut it, Merlin. Please." responded Leon with a groan as he lengthened his steps, leaving a laughing Merlin in his dust.


	17. Off the Beaten Path

**19th Challenge: Off the Beaten Path:** _Choose an uncommon/unusual romantic pairing and write a drabble about them. It must be one you've never written about before._

* * *

Sir Leon was the epitome of what a Knight of Camelot should be. He was brave, fierce, stoic, disciplined and an excellent leader of men. He took great pride in his abilities and spent hours on the training grounds honing his skills. He was well respected by both King Uther and Prince Arthur, and he was also well-liked by his fellow knights.

But there was another side to the man that very few were ever privileged to see. He was a romantic at heart and recently he had fallen, and fallen _hard_ , for one of the castle servants. She was not just any servant. No, she was high-ranking and the castle would not be able to function without her. She brooked no foolishness and she ran her tiny realm with a gentle hand wrapped in an iron gauntlet.

Leon loved to compose odes to her while he watched her at work. He was impressed with her organizational skills and her talents. He would shiver as her bright blue eyes flashed like a lightning storm when she was berating her underlings. He would smile softly when his love's eyes turned the gentle blue of periwinkles when something particularly perfect made its way from her steamy and aromatic demesne to the Great Hall to be presented to the King.

Leon had thought he was being subtle in his watching, but she had noticed his gaze. She had also noticed the flutters in her stomach and the pounding of her pulse caused by that same gaze.

Watching his love, Leon vowed that soon he would summon the courage to approach her and he eagerly awaited the day they would become more than "Sir Leon" and "Cook".


	18. Continuation

**Seventh Challenge: Continuation:** _Choose one character (other than Arthur) who was killed on the show and write about their potential involvement (if they'd lived) in an episode that occurred after their death._

A/N: If I'm going to change the storyline by keeping someone alive, then I'm going to change a few more things along the way! And before I forget, extra special thanks to my fabulous beta, sarajm, for whipping this one into shape. Goodness knows it needed a good whipping!

* * *

Looking back, Merlin was grateful beyond words that Gaius had not only found a way to break the curse on Freya before he'd thrown away his destiny but that the physician had also helped him secret his love out of Camelot and get her to Ealdor.

Once under Hunith's loving care, Freya's gentle soul and kindness endeared her to everyone and she soon found herself accepted by the people of Ealdor.

Freya was also the main reason why Merlin urged Gwen to travel to Ealdor after she had been banished from Camelot by Arthur, leaving her with nowhere to go. Merlin knew that if anyone could help his friend, it was Freya.

It was a bright and sunny day and Freya was up to her wrists in bread dough when there was a knock on the door to the hut. Quickly wiping her hands on a rag, Freya opened the door to see a sad-eyed young woman standing in front of her, wringing her fingers together.

"I was looking for Hunith," said the young woman quietly.

Freya stared at her for a long moment and then smiled, "I know you; you're Gwen aren't you? My name is Freya and I'm a friend of Merlin's. Hunith is over at the next village, but should be back before nightfall. Please, come in." Freya opened the door wide and grasping Gwen's arm, gently led the broken-hearted young woman into the hut.

That first meeting was all it took for Gwen and Freya to become fast friends. Gwen unburdened her heart to her new friend and in turn, Freya offered both love and comfort. They both carried their sadness deep within, but they understood each other like no one else.

Freya was working in the gardens on the day Merlin and Arthur arrived in Ealdor, on the run from Morgana. After helping Merlin to settle Arthur in the hut, Freya quickly went looking for Gwen. Finding her friend feeding the chickens, Freya pulled her to the side.

"Merlin and Arthur have just arrived. Arthur's been injured," said Freya as she pulled the bucket of chicken feed from Gwen's hands and pushed her towards their home. "Go, tend to him," she said.

"I can't," said Gwen sadly. "He doesn't want to see me; he made that perfectly clear. I don't blame him, either," she said.

Freya just stared at her friend. "Gwen, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't at least make the attempt to fix what happened. You may never be able to get back what you once had, but at least take the chance. Please!"

* * *

Not too many months later, a now-forgiven Freya was standing at Merlin's side watching while Arthur married his Guinevere. Leaning in towards his love, Merlin whispered in Freya's ear, "Just think, in a few days that will be us."

Her eyes shining with joy, Freya dashed away a few tears and responded, "I cannot wait, my love."


	19. Three Sheets to the Wind

**17th Challenge: Three Sheets to the Wind:** _Get a character drunk and have them do something they wouldn't normally do._

* * *

The ringing of the midnight bell saw Gwen and Merlin weaving their way through the main gates of the castle towards their respective sleeping chambers. They had been celebrating, along with all of Camelot, Prince Arthur's birthday.

Uther had decreed that everyone, including the servants, would participate in the celebration of Arthur's coming of age and while Gwen was not one to indulge, when Merlin had pointed out that "The King commanded it," she didn't hold back.

Merlin had a firm grasp on Gwen's waist and he was carefully leading her over the uneven cobblestones towards the Grand Staircase. While he was feeling _happy_ , Gwen was far past that point. Without a doubt, she was drunk, and Merlin couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably at his friend and her antics.

They wobbled and danced their way towards the Grand Staircase, but once they arrived at the bottom, the drink finally caught up with them. After several attempts to mount the first step, they collapsed on the bottom stair, snorting and giggling. Merlin slumped over and Gwen leaned against his shoulder with her eyes closed, humming quietly.

After several moments, Merlin stumbled to his feet and holding out his hands said, "C'mon Gwen. Up you get. We can't spend all night here." Smiling, Gwen placed her hands in Merlin's and allowed him to pull him to her feet. She lost her balance and quickly found herself leaning against her friend, staring up at his large, blue eyes. Suddenly, without a word, Gwen rose up on her toes and, twining her arms around Merlin's neck, pulled him in for a long, passionate – and slightly uncoordinated – kiss.

Once they broke apart, Gwen smiled bashfully at Merlin, turned and carefully made her way up the stairs, a quiet _Good night, Merlin_ , floating after her.

Merlin, shocked to his core at what had just happened, stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs for several moments before the beginnings of a lopsided grin began to appear on his lips.


	20. A Better Way

**20th Challenge: A Better Way:** _Choose one thing you wish would've happened in the two-parter finale of the show and write about it! Just try not to go with "Arthur lives"... that one is a little too obvious._

A/N: Thanks so much to my excellent beta, sarajm, whose comments made this drabble's flow so much better!

* * *

A loud scream split the air, and then there was sudden silence.

The pain and anguish evident in the broken cry caused the hair on Percival's body to stand on end. "Gwaine," he bellowed.

" _Pleasepleaseplease_ ," chanted Percival as he raced through the trees, heedless of the branches springing back to slap him across the face and arms, leaving small tracks of blood where they split the skin like whips.

There, just ahead, a small clearing … and a body, slumped over.

Fearing the worst, Percival slowly knelt in front of his friend and gently clasped Gwaine's head, raising it up. The other man was pale, his normally bright eyes dulled and filled with pain. Gasping for breath, Gwaine murmured, "She's riding for Avalon"

"Gwaine," said Percival in a small, sad tone.

"I failed," said Gwaine as his eyes closed and he lost consciousness.

"No. No you haven't," responded Percival as he pressed his forehead against that of his dearest friend. Thinking his friend dead, tears began to fall from the tall man's eyes. Then, suddenly, Percival realized that Gwaine was still breathing; shallowly, yes, but where there was breath, there was life.

It took all of the large man's skills and every bit of healing that he had learned over the years - and to be honest he was never sure how he had done it - but Percival managed to get Gwaine back to Camelot and into the healing hands of Gaius.

It was a long and difficult recovery, and Percival could only stand by as Gwaine, his body torn both inside and out from the effects of the Nathair, his mind broken and filled with guilt, raged against himself and the world

But finally, after weeks of care, Percival found himself hovering quietly at his friend's side as Gwaine made his way to the Great Hall, slowly but on his own two feet. Gwaine carefully knelt before Guinevere and, after apologizing for his perceived failures, pledged his life and his sword to her.

Percival felt a great weight lift from his shoulders when Gwen, with tears in her eyes, reached over and raised the dark-haired man to his feet saying, "Thank you, Sir Gwaine, for your loyalty and your love. I am honoured to have you as one of my personal guard."


End file.
